4:37 AM, Saturday
by NearTheEnd
Summary: I glared over at my idiot of a boyfriend. He waved sheepishly, ready to run to the other side of the apartment if necessary. Had it not been four in the morning, it probably would have been necessary. Taito, Daiken


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
>Pairings: Taito, Daiken<br>Rating: T

**4:37 AM, Saturday.**

The buzzing of my mobile phone had taken advantage of my half-awakeness and decided to vibrate like the ceiling would fall if I didn't answer in the next five seconds. I decided against groaning in frustration and lazily reached out to pat the side-table.

The buzzing stopped.

I sighed contentedly and shifted slightly to steal the body heat brewing beside me. After pulling my arm back and letting it rest against the mattress, I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep once more.

The buzzing started again.

I didn't bother opening my eyes but instead narrowed my eyebrows in both confusion and irritation. The sound was coming from the other side of the bed, vibrating noisily against the sheets. The barely noticeable weight beside me jolted awake and moved sluggishly to retrieve the phone.

There was a click - which I assumed had been Taichi opening his phone while trying to blink away enough sleep to talk - followed by surprisingly loud chattering on the other end. The voice was fast and muffled, further confusing the brunette as he tried to piece together what the hell was going on.

"Daisuke...?"

The voice grew louder, full-blown panic bursting from the speaker as the seconds ticked by. Taichi whimpered quietly then clicked the phone closed.

Predictably, it began to buzz for a minute or two. He made no effort to answer it.

"Just put it on silent," I whined drowsily. He didn't respond, setting the phone down on the mattress and waiting for it to calm.

A few minutes passed like this; Taichi staring at the phone and me throwing choppy grievances into the mix as he did so. Once the buzzing stopped, however, he swiped up the phone and flipped it open to dial a number. I watched from the corner of my eye, wondering if ignoring Daisuke's calls had been out of wisdom or lack of ability to process what was being said.

I decided it had been both as the ringing had been cut off by a sullen 'hello?'

"Are you calm now?" Taichi asked with a chuckle. How he could shift from tiredness to cheeriness that quickly was beyond me.

"Okay, good. I'm listening now," he said after a break.

There was a slight murmuring that could be heard. I wondered if it was something serious enough to wake up his mentors at four in the morning. Knowing Daisuke, it could be anything from a drive-by shooting to finding out there weren't any noodles left in the pantry. Taichi 'mm-hmm'ed every now and then, listening patiently as the boy explained his situation.

"Yeah, he's here. Kinda cranky, though," he pointed his thumb over to me as if having a face-to-face conversation, "Do you wanna talk to him?"

I scoffed and turned to face the other direction. I figured that maybe if he could only see my back, he might think I was in a bad enough mood to avoid social interaction. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded too much, but there was nothing like having a pleasant rest interrupted to make me resent someone if only out of spite.

"Yama, he wants to talk to you," Taichi whispered loudly to me, nudging my back with his elbow. He stopped after a moment, stirring quietly as he inspected my figure.

"I know you're awake," he tried, "I've known you long enough to know that you move in your sleep."

I stretched out my legs as if on cue, sighing lightly. I could feel him smiling as I settled into a more comfortable position.

"And that you snore a little bit," he added.

I softly snorted out my pride, breathing more heavily as I tried to mimic the sound of Taichi's sleeping habits. We both knew he was the one that really snored, but I wouldn't doubt that I did every now and then.

"And that you cuddle up to me 'cause you get cold real easily."

I stopped snoring and turned to him, deadpanning at his amused expression. He stifled a laugh and held the phone out to me. I ignored the faint sound of laughter on the other end and grabbed it out of his hand.

"It's four in the morning, Daisuke," I greeted him. I could hear the sound of tapping in the background; a sure sign of nervousness. He chuckled strangely, almost forced as he stuttered out an apology.

"It's just...Matt, I really need some comfort," he begged. I wondered briefly why I - the one known so frequently as Mr. Doom And Gloom - would be the right person to go to for a good pep talk. I quirked a brow and looked over at Taichi, who blinked at me curiously.

"I'm not exactly the comforting type..," I replied. I heard him sigh and then groan out of either frustration or embarrassment.

"Look, if it's comfort you need then maybe you should talk to-"

"How much does it hurt?"

I paused in my suggestion to go over the question in my head. How much does what hurt? Daisuke wasn't the master of tact, but it could've really been anything he was referring to. Judging by the pseudo-innocent look Taichi was giving me, however, I figured that this might be a more trivial subject than anything.

"..what are you talking about?" I asked out of courtesy. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer or not, but the brat had taken the time to wake me up and ensure that I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing just what this early call had been about.

"I..y-you know..! That..that thing," he answered.

"That thing?"

He groaned again, muttering something along the lines of 'kill me now.' He let out a dramatic sigh and tried again.

"Matt. When two people love each other _very_ much-"

Oh, god. I nearly dropped the phone in my effort to get it the hell away from my ear. He was still talking, but I knew that listening was something I definitely was not prepared for. When did the younger kids get so much older? I could've sworn that Hikari had just begun to start liking boys and Takeru was still rather asexual for all I knew.

"When did they start liking this stuff?" I asked Taichi. He smiled guilty and shrugged, blaming it on the media and the desensitization of youth across the globe.

I'd be surprised if he even knew what 'desensitization' meant.

"Daisuke, why would_ I _know how much it hurts?" I asked once it was clear that he was done rambling. He let out a small laugh, one I was much too familiar with, and let out a cough that sounded suspiciously similar to the name 'Taichi'.

I glared over at my idiot of a boyfriend. He waved sheepishly, ready to run to the other side of the apartment if necessary. Had it not been four in the morning, it probably would have been necessary.

"Aren't you a bit young to be asking such questions?" I scolded him, still flustered at the thought of the younger kids' hormones. It was strange, really, to think of them having any type of sexual urges.

"Well, Tai said you guys were about our age..when..," he stopped explaining out of embarrassment. I made a mental note to get back at Taichi later for making me go through this.

"Why were you guys even talking about that stuff?"

Daisuke mumbled out something unintelligible. It was probably some half-assed excuse that he knew wouldn't help get his mentor out of the hole he had dug him in. I sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of my nose, no longer wanting to be part of this conversation.

"Look, Daisuke, just don't do anything and ask me again in five years," I ordered him. He whined and started throwing a fit, complaining that it 'wasn't fair' and how I was a 'hypocrite' and other various teenagerisms.

"If you really want to know then find out for yourself," I nearly yelled, patience wearing down, "But don't come crying to me when you can't walk or sit properly for the next two days!"

Taichi gave me a look that said 'dude,_ chill'_, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, they shouldn't be doing this stuff this early in life anyway," I argued. He gave a dry laugh and crossed his arms.

"_We did_."

"It was different then," I replied stubbornly. He shook his head again, making his troll-hair wave left to right along with him.

"No, it wasn't," he insisted.

I checked the phone to see that Daisuke was still listening. I raked a hand through my hair and let out another sigh.

"Just get lotion or something," I mumbled reluctantly, "It won't hurt nearly as much if there's lubricant."

There was more silence on the other line before the redhead busted my eardrum with a loud 'HA!' I pulled the phone away from my ear to keep a safe distance from the childish cheering on the other end.

"I told you, Ken! I told you it wouldn't hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"_Now_ do you believe me?"

"Sure, whatever. You completely killed the mood, though."

"You're the one that suggested we ask the experts!"

I blinked at the speaker with a frown. From what I had gathered, Daisuke and Ken were having another one of their famous all-nighters and got into a disagreement about how much going all the way would hurt. I scowled, unamused.

"Are you done disturbing my morning?" I interrupted. The two stopped bickering and went into a silence followed by the sound of someone picking up the phone.

"My apologies, Yamato. It was my idea," Ken admitted shamelessly, "Daisuke was trying to convince me to-"

"Yeah, I don't want to know that," I cut him off. I honestly couldn't take anymore of their perverted shenanigans. Ken went quiet before apologizing again.

"It's fine," I assured him.

"I'll leave you to rest now."

"Right. Just, next time please keep those questions to yourself," I glanced over at my guilty boyfriend, who was doing his best to look asleep,"And don't listen to Taichi."

Ken agreed and hung up the phone, allowing me to chuck it at the aforementioned brunette.

"Ow, hey!"

"That's for making me talk to people."

Taichi whined and grabbed onto his phone, checking the time.

"Come on, Yama! It only took an hour."

"An hour I could've spent sleeping," I muttered resentfully. He scooted over to me and rested a hand on my elbow.

"You're passing on your knowledge to the younger generation. They're going to need to know this kind of stuff."

I scoffed and pulled the covers over me, hiding my body from the neck down. He wasted no time in cuddling up to me and wrapped an arm around my torso.

"They don't know what they're doing," he continued, "I know _we_ sure didn't at that a-"

I leaned over and kissed his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>AN/: Lame ending is lame. This is my first Digimon fic, so I hope I did well.


End file.
